


Thirty Questions on the work of: hennethgalad.

by hennethgalad



Category: non-fiction. Questionnaire.
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:55:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25485031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hennethgalad/pseuds/hennethgalad
Summary: all Tolkien related.these questions were posted on tumblr.i've answered as well as i could!
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Thirty Questions on the work of: hennethgalad.

  
1). What was the first fandom and/or pairing you wrote fic for?

my first fic was for the Silmarillion, it was about Eonwë deciding to let Maedhros and Maglor go when they stole the silmarils from him.

  
2). Do you participate in any writing events or challenges throughout the year? What do you like about them?

i try to do the monthly challenges on the Silmarillion Writers Guild. i haven’t looked for a while, but i have been Most Prolific... the Silmarillion Writers Guild is a self explanatory title, so the challenges are always challenging!

  
3). Do you write fics from start to finish? Or jump around?

i compose the whole thing, not word for word, more perhaps choreography, so i know exactly what’s going to happen. however, as any writer will tell you, characters speak or even act with surprising independence, and if you like what they say or do, sometimes you have to just jump around!

  
4). Do you outline before you start writing? if so, how far do you stray from that outline?

no, no outline, straight for the jugular. not much straying, more a tendency to leave out details, colours, nuances... not filling it all in, rather than moving away.

  
5). What is the perfect environment for you to write in?

ha, i live in a gentrifying inner city part of London. it is always noisy. longing for a bit of quiet...

  
6). If you’re really concentrating, how many words can you write in a day?

diminishing returns set in after about 5,000. not many of my stories are much longer, those that are took more than one day. i write all in one go mostly.

  
7). Which part of writing do you struggle with the most?

conversations with more than two speakers. i could do a play... my first creations were comedy sketches in junior school 😄

  
8). Do you listen to music while you write? If so, a song that inspires you?

no.

  
9). Do you prefer to write AUs, canon-divergence or canon-compliant fics?

canon-compliant, as rigorously as possible. any divergence is due to error on my part, except the gay.

  
10). Do you enjoy writing dialogue, exposition or plot the most?

i don’t know, it’s all one thing.

  
11). If you could only write angst, fluff or smut for the rest of your life, what would it be? 

i can’t imagine smut that is neither fluffy nor angsty.

  
12). Is there a trope you haven’t written yet but want to?

pirates! treasure! a talking parrot! possible crocodiles...

  
13). Is there a trope you wouldn’t write if it was the last trope on earth?

i loathe steampunk. it’s too ubiquitous 

  
14). If you were stuck on a desert island with two characters, which two?

Thorondor, and Finrod for in-flight entertainment 

  
15). A Hollywood producer wants to film just one of your fics. which would it be?

"Helcaraxë", it’s long, (10,000) it’s dramatic, there are laughs in the midst of it...

  
16). What is your most under-rated fic? 

"Third Company." set in the buttery in Gondor where Pippin went with Beregond, who saved the life of Faramir.

  
17). What fic are you most proud of?

"The Waterlily", it’s the translation of the name of an (OC) Avari city, and i really want to go there!!!

  
18). What is a line/scene you're really proud of. give us the dvd commentary

from Helcaraxë:

"Angrod nodded slowly 'Yes, I have many sketches in charcoal, but the colours at the edge of the light, the gold of the lantern-light and the silver of the ice, blending together...'   
His voice tailed off, but it was as if the eyes of Orodreth had been opened anew, for now the subtle blues and violets of the ice itself became clear to him. All around him, beyond his fear, the beauty of Arda unfolded, whether Elves were there to witness it or no. His mind seemed to open itself, as once it had opened on Taniquetil, before the face of Manwë, and he felt that there were wider perspectives than his own, that the wonder and glory of the world, from the fragility of the snowflake to the crushing power of the falling ice-cliffs, must unfold itself fully only to one such as Manwë, or Eru Ilúvatar himself.  
The lanterns cast their shadows long across the fractured surface, revealing depths of colour both on and in the windswept ice; opal and nacre, pale emerald and sapphire, marbled with the pearl and smoke of the rents and fissures that moved with the grinding of the ice. As the Elves turned to each other with awe, an almost forgotten sound echoed faintly across the frozen plain, the desolate howl of a wolf.  
'Land ! ' cried Orodreth joyfully,"

Angrod, who i've made an Artist, is complaining that his paints have frozen. people are laughing at him, seeing only grim darkness, but there are still stars, borealis lights, and the colours of ice. And in the midst of horror they suddenly see beauty on a grand scale.   
the whole of this story is about light and lighting. it starts with the children of Finarfin, all golden and shiny, in a black dark garden, dying around them now the Trees are darkened. then there’s all the eerie starlit ice, and finally they reach land, and Tilion rises. 

  
19). Who is the easiest/hardest character for you to write about? Why?

Finwë is the hardest, there’s nothing there, i get no sense of him at all. 

  
20). what is your favourite minor character you’ve written?

Falathar, one of the three friends of Eärendil who sailed back from Valinor. see "New Directions", and part two of the same.   
i made him young, blythe and so keen on dolphins that he became a sailor :)

  
21). What’s the one fic that got away?

mwahaha soooo many fics flicker through my bewildered mind...

  
22). Have you cried while writing a fic?

yes, especially "The Battle of Fornost", Glorfindel tells Bilbo of the fate of the troop of hobbit archers who fought against Angmar...

  
23). If you had to remix one of your own fics, which would it be and how would you remix it?

i did that once, with "Hidden Kingdom', about Glorfindel and Ecthelion. one time i erased a story altogether.   
but mostly they just are what they are. 181 on AO3 👀

  
24). How did you come up with the title for (x fic)?

"The Winehammer." may be my favourite. it’s a nod to Skyrim (video game, all Tolkien fans should take a look, for the scenery if nothing else) in which there is a shipwreck called The Brinehammer.   
But The Winehammer is a tavern full of elves with mighty drums heheheh 

  
25). Which idea came to you first in (x fic)?

"Nan Dungortheb." has Aredhel disguising herself as a big spider, strapping forelegs across her back so they dangle forwards over her head, and using the venom sacs of a dead spider to cover the scent of herself and her poor horse. She was friends with Celegorm and rode with Oromë and knew the ways of beasts.   
i'd like to see that scene!!!

  
26). Which part of (x fic) was the hardest to write?

"The Eldar Remember." in which Fingolfin meets the dying mother of Hador Lórindol. my mother died of cancer, though years ago.

  
27). If you were ever to do a sequel to (x fic), what might happen in it?

"Secret Passages." is Idril Celebrindal discussing building a tunnel with Ecthelion and Glorfindel. i really want to see it built, and to flee from Gondolin 

  
28). In (x fic) what is a happy post fic headcanon you have about (pairing)

in the Silmarillion?

  
29). send me a word. if it’s in your WIPs, send the sentence it’s in and a brief summary 

"He shouted as he found release, and did not see the slow smile curve the lips of the ancient elf, who had known Ingwë before the Call of the Hunter troubled the songs of the Eldar." 

the word is a shout... that’s the last line of "The Naked Elf", several chapters are on AO3. but none for a year (my bad...)   
however, the ancient elf is a promising character...

  
30). Tell us an idea for a longfic you want to write in the future.

Gil-galad was an elven king  
of him the harpers sadly sing...  
  
how DARE Tolkien leave his parentage obscure! gonna take the Orodreth route.


End file.
